kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha
Alpha (Real name is Blake Remington) is a 16 year old blue puff. He is best friends/partners with Delta. History Alpha and Delta have a some things in common, such as their species, their jobs, their skills, etc. Whereas they also don't have things in common, such as their gender, weapons, origin, and the list goes on. It was as if, however, that they were destined together... which they are now. Unlike Delta, who had a family and a good home, Alpha was a child who never knew his parents, so he was considered an orphan. He loathed the thought of staying in an orphanage, so he decided to live by himself in an abandoned house. The people knew that he was living by himself, but they simply didn't care. When Alpha was little, he always dreamed of assisting people, protecting Dreamland (and Pop Star in general), explore things be remembered as a hero. As he grew up, he went to school. Alpha was a straight A student, and people admired him for that. One day, he met a purple puff by the name of Kim Solstice, who is apparently Delta. From that moment, they started becoming friends and began talking or sharing things to each other occasionally (Alpha also had other people to hang out with, and Delta had her chic clique, but Alpha and Delta would usually hang out with each other most of the time). When they were both 14, Delta was considered Alpha's best friend. When he turned 16, Alpha was getting bored from school and decided to leave Dreamland and explore around Popstar for a bit. So he left and embarked on an adventure. While he was exploring, he noticed a mysterious cave surrounded by foliage. Due to curiousness stirring inside him, Alpha went inside. It was extremely dark and he obviously didn't know where he went... ...until he spotted a faint blue light. Cautiously, he went towards the light, and to his surprise, he spotted two glowing swords laying on the ground. To his excitement, Alpha then picked up the swords, wondering why someone would just leave it there. But as he touched it, a overwhelming sensation and a blue aura formed around Alpha. Then everything returned to normal. Confused, he wondered what had just happened. After exiting the cave, Alpha looked at the swords, wondering if they hold any mysterious power of sorts. Than to try it, he swung them around. The next thing that happened was that a fire wave came out of the swords. He then swung them again, then an electrical beam came out. He had realized his thoughts were true; it did hold superb power. Now he was as excited as ever and he ran home. When he went home, he started creating a dual X sheath for the two swords, as well as a mask. Then after doing so, Alpha went out again to seek anyone needing assistance. During his adventure, he was ambushed by a couple Waddle Dees, presumably under the command of King Dedede. He thought, why would they want to attack me? Did Dedede know about my swords? Does he want my head because of that? Whatever the case it was, he pulled out his swords and prepared for action. The Waddle Dees came after him, and Alpha just sliced them one by one. But when he felt like he won, there were more of them, and they had ranged weapons. No problem. Alpha shot wave after wave of fire and beam after beam of electricity, thus decimating more and more of them. But to his dismay, Alpha was hit at the back by a arrow from a faraway Waddle Dee. He layed injured on the ground, back against a rock, looking at the massive horde coming straight at him... ...but before he could be slain, a purple blur shot out and started eviscerating the Waddle Dees. So fast that he couldn't catch up with the blur. And just like that, they were all defeated. Then the mysterious purple figure stood in front of him. He was shocked who it was... ...Delta. Although she was wearing a mask just like him, and she had dual energy katanas, he could still recognize her purple skin... ...her pretty pink eyes. Apparently, she recognized him too, and they both ran up to each other and embraced. Alpha thanked Delta for saving him, and started having a conversation, about how Delta had the mask and Katanas, just like his Swords. After a long chat, Alpha suggested that he and Delta would be partners and help people and be remembered as hero and heroine. Delta happily agreed, and so they both became partners. Delta then nursed Alpha to health afterwards. As the time progressed, they kept helping people and protecting villages and towns. They also fought evil adversaries such as Zero or Dark Mind. As the two continued helping and saving, the people considered them as hero and heroine. Also, Alpha's and Delta's relationship with each other grew to the extent where they became Boyfriend/Girlfriend. After a few months went by, Alpha and Delta met Kirby, Jane and King Dedede as they spotted the three of them while they were taking a stroll around Dreamland. Delta and Alpha also met Meta Knight and Galacta Knightess battling each other (Not out of hatred, but out of fun, since they usually fight in their spare time). Today, Alpha and Delta now work together, either continuing to assist people in need, or hanging out with their friends. Maybe they might challenge Meta and Galacta to a duel... Personality Alpha is considered to be a fun-loving, adventurous puffball. He tends to be very curious about new things and yearns to discover stuff. He is kind, patient, brave, determined, and humorous. He is also very bright and intelligent. He loves Delta and he loves being with her, as well as fighting enemies beside her, and he will be livid if anyone dares attack her. Although Alpha may appear to be a kind and over-excited puffball at times, he knows when to be solemn and calm. He would sometimes even be frustrated with himself if he failed at doing a task, and he would blame himself for bad things that happen to people and places, thinking that he should have been faster, stronger, or something like that. He is very humble, never talking about how good he is. However, he also tends to be sarcastic and impatient, and other times he just wants to be left alone. The only person he can tolerate all the time is Delta. Sometimes he acts arrogant, hard-headed and he will never stop a duty unless it's finished. When it comes to very sad things, Alpha barely bawls or tear up, since he tries to hold it in with every will power he has, believing that crying isn't for men. Though he does this, it doesn't mean he's insensitive. Deep down, he is "crying" when it comes to these sort of situations. Appearance Alpha has a mask which is similar to Meta Knight's mask. He wears gloves and shoes, as well as an X-shaped sheath for his dual light swords. He is dark cyan in colour, and his eyes are bright blue. Gallery Alpha.jpg|Alpha's old design. Alpha_new_design.jpg|Alpha's new design. Trivia *Alpha never uses the sucking/absorbing ability, since he thinks it's savage to swallow someone/something whole. *His weapons are nicknamed the "Swords of Redemption". *Alpha (and Delta) are masters at acrobatics and martial arts. * Alpha is the leader of The Epsilon Quartet. Category:The Epsilon Quartet Category:Kirby Category:Fan Character Category:Blue Category:FC Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan character Category:Swordman Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Male characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Puffball Category:Puffballs Category:Light Blue Category:Meta-Knights Category:Good Category:Knight Category:Hero Category:Allies Category:Heros Category:Heroes Category:Masked